Spinal surgeons often treat spinal disorders with spinal fusion augmented with elongated spinal rods connected to the spine with pedicle screws. Such “rod assemblies” generally comprise one or two spinal rods and a plurality of screws inserted through the pedicles and into their respective vertebral bodies. The screws are provided with connectors, for coupling the spinal rods to the screws. The spinal rods extend along the longitudinal axis of the spine, coupling to the plurality of screws via their connectors. The aligning influence of the rods forces the patient's spine to conform to a more appropriate shape.